


Twin Suns

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other, Parenthood, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rex thinks about his kids.





	

Luke and Leia remind Rex of their parents, each in different ways.  They both carry the Amidala’s passion for _right_ and _justice_ , and Skywalker’s drive to _fix it now_.  Leia’s fire, though, is tempered by her training - Kryze and the Organas did right by her, but gods all if it doesn’t still scare him every time she goes to the Senate.  How can anyone look at her and _not_ see her mother in her?  Leia might not have all the fancy trappings of her mother’s station, she might prefer simpler clothes, ones that won’t get in the way if she fights, but she also has Amidala’s eyes and coloring, the passion of her cause, and her royal bearing.  

She’s as impulsive as Skywalker ever was, though, and Rex is just glad she hasn’t gotten herself arrested again - Core worlds are a lot less forgiving than Saleucami, and while she’s better than her father was at covering her tracks, Rex always worries that they missed something that could out her as a Rebel.  She’s a little rougher around the edges than Luke and she has a fiery temper, just like her father; that worried all of them for a long damned time.  She isn’t  _ Dark _ , she never would turn to that, but while Luke is far from it, she’s closer, able to reach out and touch it, if she wants.  She won’t, however, she hates darkness as she hates injustice.  For her, it’s the same thing.  She knows what the Darkness did to her family, it’s personal - she’ll burn it back with the same fire that destroyed Skywalker.

Luke… Luke is like Amidala too, in his own way.  Rex remembers hearing Kenobi describe the senator as “a durasteel fist in a velvet glove.”  People are quick to dismiss Luke, just as they were quick to dismiss Amidala, because they look so harmless.  Like his mother before him, Luke smiles, he is  _ soft _ , but underneath that, there’s a whole lot of durasteel willpower that won’t be stopped.  

Luke has his father’s smile - bright, sunny, and disarming.  In a way, Luke is Skywalker the way he might have been, if the Order and bloodshed hadn’t smothered that sun-bright joy.  Rex had seen some of it during the war, when the stormclouds that overshadowed Skywalker parted for just a few minutes and he could just  _ be _ .  Luke doesn’t have the capacity for darkness his father did, though.  His anger is slow to gather and fast to vanish, and it’s always on the behalf of the innocent -  _ that _ is Amidala through and through.  It isn’t, Rex thinks, that Luke doesn’t  _ see  _ the Darkness, it’s just that he’s not afraid of it.  Luke, his  _ tra’ika _ , he looks into the heart of every being he meets and sees them for who they  _ really  _ are.  Luke’s fire isn’t the white-hot core of a star - it’s a gentler flame, a light in the darkness to guide the lost.  

Rex knows that he, Ahsoka, and Wolffe might be the ones raising their kids, but he also knows that they aren’t the only influences in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Tra'ika - little sun


End file.
